The Hybrid, A Salvatore, and A Malfoy Walk Into A Bar
by SocietiesMisFitWriter
Summary: Each of them drinking over the same Girl. The war has ended, and Hermione's life has changed for the worse, but as memories locked away resurface, she finds a new "Quest" to occupy her mind. Headed for a small town in Virginia, America of all places. Will the people she meet help bring her peace, or just add to her Chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ For those of you who follow me as an author, I apologize that this is a new story and not an update. I do not wish to say that I have given up on my previous stories, but I also do not wish to mislead... the stories will remain up until I have finally decided wether or not I am giving up on them or not. My muse has not been kind to me as of late. Lets see how this story works out.**

 **This story is obviously AU, but beware I am also changing some major events and deaths, as well as some other minor details, I welcome everyone who has a question to ask, but please keep in mind this is not strictly cannon. Especially in the Harry Potter universe.**

 **_Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter, nor Vampire Diaries. Just a girl treating the characters like her own personal Barbie dolls. Though I do wish I owned Klaus... Yum._**

Five months. Five damned long months since the battle of Hogwarts, and dinners at the Weasley's were beginning to become less tense. The Weasley's accepted the children of War over for an escape when ever they wanted, no matter what side they had been on. That was Molly's way of dealing, being a mother to anyone who needed it. I guess that's how Draco had become a constant fixture at Dinner since month 3. He needed an escape from his fathers hearings, his mothers worryings, and the guilt. It was a hard transition from loathing him to acceptance but now it was more than normal, his presence was expected.

Molly was humming as she cooked

The twins were starting to let life back into their jokes.

Ginny was coming out of her room more. Glowing with child despite the despair written all over her features.

But Hermione? She was still just going through the motions.

Five months. Five damned long months since Harry James Potter, and Ronald Bilius Weasley joined the numbers of dead at the Battle of Hogwarts. Five months since Hermione Jean Granger metaphorically died. Sure the Twins and Draco were doing what they could to breathe life back into the once strong bookworm, and she tried to put a face on for them but it really was just a facade.  
Voldemort may be gone, but Her best friends were also, Hermione spent countless hours trying to recall every detail to think of how things could have gone differently. The worst part of it all was her memories weren't adding up. They were all there, but felt wrong somehow? Until she really started thinking about it, she hadn't realized how staged everything felt. Foreign and staged. If Hermione strained hard enough those memories would change ever so slightly, beginning to falter slightly at her determination, however she was normally distracted right at the last second before she could fully see any real difference.  
As was the case as Molly stopped humming, and announced to the room Dinner was ready before calling up the stairs "Ginny, Ronald, Dinner is rea-" The room went deathly quiet as the twins and Hermione rushed forward, the twins caught Molly as she started to wobble from greif, and Hermione tried to embrace her.  
"No, No, get away from me! Don't you know how painful it is to look at you?" Molly snapped causing Hermione to reel back in shock and hurt. The room was now even more silent if that were possible.

"I look at you, and all I see is the future I can never have! Ronald should be here! Harry should be here! Why are you here with them gone? Why didn't you do something?! YOU were the one who kept them alive all those years, and then you failed. You bloody failed to do what you were supposed you. Should have gone down with that damn ship I tell you!" Hermione hissed in a ragged hurt breath as Molly tried to catch her own.

"Molly!" Arthur called placing a hand on His wife's shoulder, the look on his face a mix of his own despair, and anger at his wife's words. He was hurting just as much but would never stoop to think such thoughts, let alone say them out loud to the girl who was practically his second daughter. Hi touch was all Molly needed to bring her back and ground her emotions.

"...Oh Hermione... No...I didn't mean..." Molly stumbled over her apology, but Hermione couldn't take another moment, she ran. She ran and she ran as fast as she could.

"HERMONE! Wait up will you?" A voice called from behind her, risking a glance over her shoulder she found the voice to belong to Draco, of course, she should have known.

"What?!" She snapped slowing her pace before completely stopping and turning to face him.

"Come on, You know she didn't mean it, shes a grieving mother. Shes back there crying thinking you hate her."  
"I don't hate her... I just had to get out of there." she paused drawing in a shaky breath. "She's not wrong you know... I should have saved them. I keep thinking about how I could have done something anything differently, but how can I when my PTSD is messing with my mind so badly I don't even recognize my own memories? They feel so unreal, I can't make sense of them." Draco's breath hitched at her words, Hermione heard but almost didn't care. What could he say that he and the Twins hadn't already tried?  
"Your memories aren't real." He said after a few moments of unsure pause. Hermione's eyes snapped to his, Alright _that_ was something new and unsaid. Draco held up his hand silently asking her to wait until he could figure out how to say what he needed to. It was not going to be easy...

"Alright, I'm going to tell you something preposterous, and before you laugh in my face about it I am going to have to do a spell to prove it. Can I tell you a story?"

Hermione nodded.

"We were best friends all throughout our years at Hogwarts."Hermione interrupted with a snort. Chuckling slightly Draco continued, "No No, let me finish. We really did hate each other until that night in the forbidden forest. After that night something changed, and The Golden Trio and I started a tentative, secret friendship. It was hard the first two years, Keeping it a secret but we managed. Then you smart as ever came up with a way to in a way replicate the idea of Tom's diary... No that wording isn't quite right is it? Tom's diary gave you the idea of 4 way journals. We'd talk for hours on end without anyone knowing. We could talk with each other privately and have conversation with the four of us at once. Soon after we found the room of requirement. That room proved to be our safe haven. We talked about what we needed of it for weeks before we put it to real use. It was a room that we could hang out in safely without the prying eyes of the school who would have something to say about our friendship. Especially my house mates. We had decided it would be best to not let on to anyone what was really going on between us. My family being who they were, my house being what they were, the room offered us reprieve from all expectations." Draco explained trying to ignore the look Hermione was giving him, it seemed to ask what exactly he'd been smoking. Other wise she was listening. Some of what he was saying was beginning to make sense, but how could she forget all this apparent good in him?

" Flash forward a couple of years and those expectations were getting harder to escape, especially with the threats made to me if I didn't join Voldemort's side. You and I would talk privately about these things. All my actions durring the war, while seemingly for the other side were carefully calculated and planned out with you. I didn't do anything without first planning it with you Hermione. You saved me in so many ways..." Draco trailed off, the admiration clear in his voice. There was the briefest of pauses before her cleared his throat. "Anyways, uh, where was I? Oh yes... You and I actually helped undermine Voldemort before we even knew about the Horcruxes, and of course I helped track them all down. I joined you on your sear-" At that moment Hermione had thought she heard enough.  
"Draco stop!" She yelled yanking her sleeve up to reveal the scarred word on her arm. "You were an Ally? You helped us? You bloody stood by as you aunt tortured me! You were no help to our side!" Draco reached out and lightly traced her scar surprised that the witch would let him do so. He gulped looking at the teeth marks on her collar bone, knowing Bellatrix had given her quite a few scars, however none as noticeable as the words on her arm.

" Something else that was carefully calculated. I hadn't known that the snatchers would get you, or that you'd end up at the Manor... I think its time to do my spell. I knew that that ending would be hard for you to believe. May I?" every emotion was clearly written upon Draco's face, most prominently his silent pleas for her to trust him. Hermione slowly nodded her head. Draco Raised his wand, performing a wordless spell, As it hit Hermione she fell backwards at the force of not magic, but flood gates opening with in her mind. Draco was quick to catch and steady her.

"You may now remember this but due to how disorientated you must feel let me explain. Things were getting too risky, our friendship was starting to cause dangers to us all. You and I put our minds together to create a unique memory charm, one with a sure fire cure. We created false memories and implanted them in Harry and Ron's minds as they slept. You were the last to go. Only I was left with the true memories as our spell required as such. 'Think of it as the fiedelius charm for memories, we need a secret keeper' You told me. Apparently it made more sense to lock you memories away rather than mine."

They sat there in silence after that, the only sound being Hermione's ragged breathing. Her eyes darting back and forth as she replayed all of the memories. Draco was telling the truth. Not one bit of what he had to say was false. As she went through all of the 'new' information she found numerous things they could do differently, but could that have saved the boys? Harry maybe, possibly even Ron, but more than likely she could have only saved one of her best friends, not both.

And something else was bothering her. Draco seemed to have left something out after all. Because there was not just the trio and Draco on that trip. There was another. A fifth person who until five minutes ago was a complete stranger, whose existence was completely unknown, but since those five minutes had resumed his place of importance in Hermione's life.

"Draco, what about Damon? Do you know where he is? How he is doing?" Draco took in a sharp breath at her questions. Running a hand through his platinum hair he siged and nodded.

"I tried to find him after the war. Get his advice. He never answered my letter, but doing a tracking spell on my owl, I know where he is, He's in America. He went _home._ " Hermione's eyes narrowed

"Well then, I know where I have to go next."

 _ **An:/ Hope you guys liked this little teaser. Sorry about the length if it is too short...? I just needed to get passed the initial setup, from here I promise more length. The startup is the hardest part, and being that its been a good long while since I have written anything it felt harder. If anyone is interested in being a beta please let me know. Apparently opening up spell check crashes my word processor? Weird right? Anyways Thank you for reading! Please review, I need all the encouragement I can get :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**An:/ Well guys, heres to chapter two! Thanks to all the follows I received! Updates may be sporadic until I can figure out the best time to write with my schedule. I just wanted to point out that the Harry Potter time line has been moved up to comply with the vampire diaries time line. I may have use of technology not present in the 90s so we will see.**_

 _ **When my Muse first approached me with this story line, I assumed she had a little more for me to work with. I was wrong, this story as of yet only has a general idea, no direction, no pairings as of yet, though several will be hinted at. Please bear with me, and offer any ideas you may have. While I wish this story to go further, as of right now I know that I mainly want to get to the title's punchline. Should be around chapter 15?**_

"Uh Come again?" Draco sputtered at her.

"I know where I have to go next? I mean obviously right?" Hermione asked picking herself up to head back to the Weasley's. The sun had long since set, but the skies were just then beginning to transition to the dark of the night rather than the light of dusk, and a good hour had passed since the incident. Hermione reasoned that that was enough time for both her and Molly to have calmed down, and while she had understood Molly's outburst was from a place of grief and possibly her own guilt, they both needed the chance to think about those words. To be honest she didn't really want to think about facing Molly yet, but now she was on a mission and it needed to happen, she had to pack after all.

"Hermione I'm not so sure thats the best idea." Draco wasn't sure why he was trying to argue the point as he jumped in front of her path. Hermione smirked shaking her head. Draco recognized that look, it was a look he never thought he'd see again. Determination, fire, and life. Life... that sure was a surprise.

"You're right, it's not. But it is an idea that I plan to pursue. Question is are you going to join me?" they had resumed walking, Draco just a pace or two behind her.

"Why do you want to find Damon so badly? Prat kind of just up and left when we needed him."  
"Exactly, thats why I'd like to punch him in the face. Among other reasons." Draco grabbed Hermione by the arm at this. Gently, but enough that she was now looking straight at him.

"What?" She asked innocently

"Why?" he defied

"Ah so he compelled you too then? Alright I'll explain. Our little spell? Killed his compulsion, not sure how, but it did. Our spell works in two parts, you never got the first part so I can't help you there..." Hermione trailed off mumbling slightly to herself until Draco's snapping fingers flew up in front of her face.

"Granger! I think its your turn to tell a story."  
"Oh this one will be much shorter I assure you. Damon for whatever reason got way too much into his own head. I am guessing he compelled us all to not notice his absence. Let him leave quickly and quietly, continuing on with our "Epic quest to kill Lord Moldy Tart" though Damon's wording was a little more exact, he didn't compel us to forget about him, but act as if he had, and judging by the confused look on your face when you argued with me not to look for him, I think it is safe to assume that he wanted to be sure we followed through on his compulsion ... I'm a little foggy on that part..." Her confident story faltered at the end. Confusion, Damon always was confusing to her.

"I'm confused why this means tracking him down across the pond to punch him in the face rather than curse his name and move on with it."  
"Because I am part of the reason he thought too hard and chose the dumb decision." Hermione said resuming her walk. Draco tried to call to her but she just held her hand over her head, flicking her wrist, shooing the topic off. It was time to face the music.

xxxXxxx 

"YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME ALONE IN THIS STATE!" Ginny was frightening when she talked like this. She wasn't screaming, her voice was barely above a whisper, but it might have well been a howler in its intensity. Her face was set in a deadly stare, and only Ginny could make resting her hands round a 5 and a half month baby bump look just as menacing as the rest of her looked. Ginerva Weasley was not a force you wanted to find yourself against, and pregnancy only made it worse. The only witch brave enough to defy her to her face was her best friend. Maybe its because Hermione had been someone Ginny could look up to most of her Hogwarts life. Maybe it was because of the numerous bonds that formed before, during, and after the war. Possibly it was because Hermione and Ginny were cut from the same cloth in some ways ways, as you know the only thing scarier than a pissed off Ginny is a pissed off Hermione. Could anyone really hold a candle to the very girl who held a woman captive in her Animagus Beetle form for months on end while also being hailed as the brightest witch of her age?

"Ginny, I have to go. It's really important that I find this guy." Hermione drawled sending her best disarming look Ginny's way. I am telling you, These two women, They get each other, They understand each other best , and so Ginny instantly changed tactic, sensing the loss of her first. She softened up her appearance and eyes, loosened up her stance, "But Hermiooonnnneeee. The baby..." She whined a little  
"Is not due for another 4 months. I'll be here! But this is important... Ginny, Damon was with us on the Horcrux hunt. Hes an important friend, and I just found out he's gone on to do something big. He needs support, and I guess I owe him one." Hermione's voice took on a slightly different tone as she talked about Damon, almost undetectable, however Ginny's ears definitely picked the change up.  
"Hermione Granger, as mother of your future god child, Best friend, and sister, I think I'm going to have to demand a better explanation!" Ginny demanded, though her tone slightly more playful now, a knowing smile gracing her lips. Hermione sighed in defeat

"You are impossible, you know that right? Nothing happened there. I may have had a thing for him, but in all honesty right now I just feel the need to reconnect. I am angry as hell at the bloke. I want to give him a piece of my mind thats for sure. Introduce him to my fist. However I also just really miss him right now. Yesterday I thought that the people I was closest to were all dead. Today I remember. I remember Draco, and I remember Damon, and I really need the comfort of my boys. I really need Harry and Ron... No one can replace them. No one. But Damon and Draco both came to be my guys too. Am I making sense or just rambling?" Hermione asked tears starting to stream down her face. Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and brought her in closer. Stroking her hair and rubbing soothing circles into her back.  
" I think I follow hun. I understand you." She whispered as she hugged the older girl just a bit tighter.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. I just... I need something to distract my mind. I need to look forward to something. I'll be back for the birth of your child though, I promise."  
"Damn right you will be! But before you leave I am going to have to have you do a bit of Magic for me."  
"What do you need?" Hermione asked prompting Ginny to jump up quickly. Scurring over to her jewelry box Ginny pulled out two sets of earring studs. One set beautiful Red stones, the other yellow glass beads. First she grabbed the yellow earrings.

"I want you to bewitch these like the DA coins, only when I indicate to mine that it is time, make them glow and slightly vibrate." She said handing the pair to Hermione. "I keep one and you keep one." Next Ginny grabbed the Red stone studs. "These two will be tied to each other's locations. I want a portkey to you and a port key to me."  
"Ginny it is not safe to Portkey pregnant!"  
"Safer than Apperation! And besides its only a danger after 8 months. If I need to come to you for any reason I can, quickly and safely, and you can do the same for me. Cross continent portkeys are tricky and take a little more time than normal portkeys but I believe that with your strength and brains you can make the best cross continent portkey ever know to wizards."  
"I did recently read a book on making portkeys. Saw a few things in the long distance portkey section I instantly thought could be improved upon. I do think I can make a fine portkey for us."  
"...You Read a book... On portkeys...?" Ginny asked incredulously  
"light informational reading to distract me as well as pass the time!"  
"Right, well, at least that works out in our favor!"

 **xxXxx**

The next morning found Ginny sound asleep on Hermione's bed while Hermione was passed out hunched over her desk. It had been a late night and she fell asleep while attending to her work. The Yellow Glass Studs had been easy enough and tested 3 times. Inducing one instance where Hermione Apperated as far away as she could waited 5 minutes, and received the 'Call' from Ginny to return home. To test the Portkeys however, she would need to ask Arthur. Being a ministry worker, he knew the spells necessary to identify a spell cast upon an object, test the spells strength and efficiency, and as an added bonus Arthur could also legally authorize its existence.

And of course, this is Hermione's magic we are talking about, after just a few minor alterations and mistake corrections by Arthur, the Red Stone Studs were also complete.

As Hermione and Ginny fastened one of each earning in their lobes Molly quietly motioned Hermione to follow her. Sighing Hermione looked at Ginny with a sad smile and followed the elder ginger out of the house to an old rickety bench swing. Molly sat down and began to rub her hands in a nervous fashion. She looked up at Hermione in shame as tears collected in her eyes. Clearly searching for the right words, Hermione decided to jump in and take the start

"Molly, really you don't have to say anything, I understand. I still love you so much. Much more than I can put into words. You and Arthur are like Parents to me. And... after my own parents... You're all I have left. Honestly I don't hold your words against you." Hermione choked out the last few sentences of her speil. About a week after she settled her parents in Australia and left for god knows how long, the fears that prompted her to obliviate herself from their memories came true. She wasn't sure how they were found, but a week later Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, dentists starting their new practice in Austraila after having just arrived from Framlingham, Suffolk were found Murdered in their homes in an apparent home invasion robbery. Of course Mr. and Mrs. Taylor with no children to survive them, weren't targeted for their belongings. They were Targeted for identities they didn't know where theirs. Mr and Mrs granger died not knowing their own child existed.

"No. Hermione no. I need to apologize. I do not wish you dead. I never wish you had died... I don't even know what prompted me to say such a thing... I let my grief turn me into a monster for the briefest of moments, and wish so badly I could just take it all back. I once thought that you'd legally become my daughter. I thought I'd get to see a little girl with your face, Ron's eyes, and curly ginger hair... It hurts to know that will never come to pass but I am grateful to still have you. I am grateful you survived. Please forgive my horrible words. I am not sure I can." Molly was full on sobbing at this point. A sad smile grace hermione's lips as she pulled Molly in close and began to slowly rock the swing bench they sat on.

 _ **An:/ Well Guys what did you think? Hermione arrives in America next chapter! Will Damon make an appearance? Lets see shall we? Please please please Review, Ideas are always welcome, and constructive criticism is greeted with appreciation. Until next time! Ta.**_


End file.
